Wipes have been made from a variety of materials which can be dry or wet when used. Wet wipes can be moistened with a variety of suitable wiping solutions. Typically, wet wipes have been stacked in a container in either a folded or unfolded configuration. For example, containers or dispensers for wet wipes have been available wherein each of the wet wipes stacked in the container has been arranged in a folded configuration such as a c-folded, z-folded or quarter-folded configuration as are well known to those skilled in the art. Sometimes the folded wet wipes have also been interfolded with the wet wipes immediately above and below in the stack of wet wipes. In an alternative configuration, the wet wipes have been placed in the container in the form of a continuous web of material which includes perforations to separate the individual wet wipes and which can be wound into a roll. Such wet wipes have been used for baby wipes, hand wipes, household cleaning wipes, industrial wipes and the like.
The conventional packages which contain wipes, such as those described above, have typically been designed to be positioned on a flat surface such as a countertop, changing table or the like. Such conventional packages have generally provided a plastic container, tub or package which provides a sealed environment for the wet wipes to ensure that they do not become overly dry. Some of the conventional packages have also been configured to provide one at a time dispensing of each wet wipe which can be accomplished using a single hand after the package has been opened. Such single handed, one at a time dispensing, often referred to as xe2x80x9cpop-upxe2x80x9d dispensing, is particularly desirable because the other hand of the user or care giver is typically required to be simultaneously used for other functions. For example, when changing a diaper product on an infant, the care giver typically uses one hand to hold and maintain the infant in a desired position while the other hand is attempting to dispense a baby wipe to clean the infant.
However, the dispensing of wipes from such conventional containers for wipes has not been completely satisfactory. For example, this is due at least in part to the orifice through which wipes within the container are dispensed. In particular, for example, this concerns the configuration and characteristics of the orifice for dispensing a stack of wipes that are separably joined to each adjacent wipe in the stack to provide pop-up dispensing once an initial wipe in the stack is dispensed through the orifice. As another example, this can concern the relationship of a group of wipes in the stack to other wipes in the stack if groups of wipes make up the stack of wipes. As yet another example, these relationships between wipes concern, in conjunction with the wipes, the container from which the wipes are dispensed and characteristics thereof. The present invention builds upon the teaching disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 09/538,711 filed Mar. 30, 2000 entitled xe2x80x9cWET WIPE CONTAINER WITH FLEXIBLE ORIFICExe2x80x9d and assigned to the assignee of the present application, which prior application is incorporated fully herein by reference.
In response to the difficulties and problems discussed above, for example, new orifice configurations and characteristics enabling improved dispensing, and which may be more cost effective and reliable (e.g., reducing the likelihood of wipe fallback and/or reducing the likelihood of multiple wipes dispensing undesirably), have been discovered. For example, dispensing can be improved or made easier when a wipe is ready for dispensing upon the opening of a resealable wipes dispenser after the initial opening of the dispenser and use of a first wipe in a plurality of wipes. That is, a portion of the wipe is positioned in an orifice of the dispenser sufficiently protruding so a user can readily grasp the same and remove the entire individual wipe without premature tearing or non-dispensing of the top wipe. As another example wipe fallback can occur when a leading wipe in a plurality of wipes separates completely from a following or trailing wipe prematurely, i.e., before a sufficient portion of the following wipe is positioned within the dispenser orifice to remain there for later dispensing after the leading wipe is fully separated or disjointed from the trailing wipe outside the dispenser. In such a fallback situation, the following wipe would need to be re-threaded through the dispensing orifice when its dispensing is next desired. This may not be undesirable if done intentionally, i.e., if maintaining a maximum moisture level for the wipes is desired and the dispensing orifice is designed to easily accommodate reach-in retrieval of the next wipe. As yet another example multiple wipes dispensing can occur when a leading individual wipe in a plurality of wipes does not timely separate completely from a following individual wipe while the following wipe is still at least partially maintained in the dispensing orifice, i.e., the following wipe dispenses completely out of the dispenser with the leading wipe causing two (or more) wipes to dispense substantially simultaneously. This can be desirable when two (or more) wipes are needed, but if only one is desired, then this is not preferred. The purposes and features of the present invention will be set forth in and are apparent from the description that follows, as well as will be learned by practice of the invention. Additional features of the invention will be realized and attained by the product and processes particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof, as well as from the appended drawings.
In one aspect, the invention provides a flexible orifice for pop-up style dispensing with a wet wipes dispenser. The orifice includes a flexible, rubber-like sheet having a top surface and a bottom surface. A continuous slit extends across the top and bottom surfaces of the sheet and enables a wet wipe to pass from the bottom surface to the top surface or from the top surface to the bottom surface. A first portion of the sheet has a first thickness and a second portion of the sheet located between the continuous slit and the first portion has a second thickness which is greater than or less than the first thickness.
In another aspect, the invention provides a wet wipes dispenser having a flexible orifice for pop-up style dispensing. The dispenser includes a rigid port positioned adjacent an end portion of the dispenser. The rigid port surrounds a flexible, rubber-like sheet having a top surface and a bottom surface. A continuous slit extends across the top and bottom surfaces of the sheet and enables a wet wipe to pass from the bottom surface to the top surface or from the top surface to the bottom surface. A first portion of the sheet has a first thickness and a second portion of the sheet located between the continuous slit and the first portion has a second thickness which is greater than or less than the first thickness.
In yet another aspect, the invention provides a flexible orifice for pop-up style dispensing with a wet wipes dispenser. The orifice includes a flexible, rubber-like sheet having a top surface and a bottom surface. A continuous slit extends across the top and bottom surfaces of the sheet and enables a wet wipe to pass from the bottom surface to the top surface or from the top surface to the bottom surface. At least one hinge is located between the continuous slit and a surrounding portion of the sheet wherein a side of the sheet adjacent the continuous slit can pivot relative to the surrounding portion of the sheet via the hinge.
In still another aspect, the invention provides a flexible orifice for pop-up style dispensing with a wet wipes dispenser. The orifice includes a flexible, rubber-like sheet having a top surface and a bottom surface. A continuous slit extends across the top and bottom surfaces of the sheet and enables a wet wipe to pass from the bottom surface to the top surface or from the top surface to the bottom surface. The continuous slit has at least one curved portion connected with at least one non-curved portion.
In yet another aspect, the invention provides a wet wipes dispenser having a flexible orifice for pop-up style dispensing. The dispenser includes a rigid port positioned adjacent an end portion of the dispenser, the dispenser having a longitudinal axis and a lateral axis. The rigid port surrounds a flexible, rubber-like sheet having a top surface and a bottom surface. A continuous slit extends across the top and bottom surfaces of the sheet and enables a wet wipe to pass from the bottom surface to the top surface or from the top surface to the bottom surface. The continuous slit has at least one curved portion connected with at least one non-curved portion.
In yet other aspects, the invention provides various configurations for the sheet, the continuous slit and orientations of portions of the continuous slit and of the continuous slit relative to the dispenser.
In still other aspects, the invention is provided for use in various types of dispensers and for dispensing in various manners such as reach-in dispensing and pop-up dispensing.
As used herein, wet wipes of the invention are considered xe2x80x9cseparably joinedxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cseparably joiningxe2x80x9d (and variations thereof) when each wipe of a plurality, e.g., in a stack of wipes, is engaging any adjacent wipe while in the dispenser or package such that withdrawing the leading wipe through the dispenser or package opening also withdraws at least a portion of the following wipe through the opening before the leading wipe and the following wipe separate completely from each other. Such engaging of any adjacent wipe can include a non-interfolded relationship in combination with one or more of the following between adjacent wipes: adhesive, friction, cohesion, fusion bonding (e.g., ultrasonic welding, heat sealing), mechanical entanglement (e.g., needle punching, steam sealing, embossing, crimping), autogeneous bonding, and/or weakened line(s) (e.g., perforations, zones of frangibility, score line(s), crush cutting).
As used herein, when the following wipe that has at least a portion through the opening of the dispenser or package is intentionally maintained in the opening after the leading wipe is completely separated from the following wipe, this is referred to as xe2x80x9cpop-upxe2x80x9d format or dispensing. To be intentionally maintained in the opening means the opening is configured to so maintain the wipe therein, such as through use of a constricting orifice or opening being smaller than the wipe in at least one dimension of the wipe.
As used herein, xe2x80x9creach-inxe2x80x9d dispensing is understood to mean having to fetch a wipe out of a dispenser through an opening substantially co-extensive with the walls of the dispenser or through a restricted opening smaller than the perimeter defined by the walls. In either case, the top wipe for dispensing rests on top of the remainder of the stack of wipes and the top wipe needs to be separated from the remainder of the stack each time anew when dispensing is desired. An example of a reach-in dispenser is found in the currently available baby wipes product sold by Kimberly-Clark Corporation of Neenah, Wis. under the trade name HUGGIES(copyright) Supreme Care.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9crigidxe2x80x9d is used to mean a level of stiffness commonly associated with materials used to manufacture wet wipes tubs. Numerically, these materials typically have a flexural modulus (as measured in accordance with ASTM D790 xe2x80x9cStandard Test Method for Flexural Properties of Unreinforced and Reinforced Plastics and Electrical Insulating Materialsxe2x80x9d) of about 500 Newtons per square millimeter or greater, more specifically from about 1100 to about 1550 Newtons per square millimeter.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute part of this specification, are included to illustrate and provide a further understanding of the wipes of the invention. Together with the description, the drawings serve to explain the various aspects of the invention.